Shiruba
by Shiruba Raiku
Summary: She was a normal girl that got caught in a less than normal accident. Now she's reborn in a where she's...a royal princess whose world has the potential to go to other worlds? Did I mention that her new world is based in the medieval times and is very sexist towards women.
1. Shiruba or Madelina

**So this is a fanfiction that I have been thinking of for a very long time now. Don't flame, you will get a very honorable mention in the next chapter. I wrote this myself and I know I am a good writer. So expect genius.**

It was a simple fact of life that if you were going to die, it would be from lack of oxygen. It was absolutely terrifying to think about it, but you should, because if I had given it a second thought, I might still be in my house reading my beloved Harry Potter books. But I didn't, and my cat had turned the oven on in the middle of the night and somehow pulled it open. Fire had set and the smoke had come rushing in. Did I mention the nearest fire station was an hour away?

Poor unfortunate me was still dreaming of rainbows and sparkles, snuggling into my bed, unaware that if I had just woken up a minute sooner, I wouldn't be six feet under. The smoke got to me before the fire could burn through my flesh. It had attacked the back of my throat, and it did wake me up, but it was already too late. I lived on the second floor, and the staircase was narrow and hazardous. Tears had dripped from my eyes, and the back of my throat basically was being tortured.

I didn't make it to the door before dropping like a brick.

Slowly regaining consciousness after dying, I imagine the immediate reaction would be to panic. To scream at the ghost pain of the burning smoke in your throat. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I wasn't able to find out how my body would react, due to the simple fact that I was unable to move, or to properly think. The only thing I was sure of at the time was the fact that wherever I currently was, was very warm, borderline burning, and very constricting. It felt like how I imagine it would if I were being slowly crushed in by walls from all sides.

I couldn't see anything. My eyes were glued shut. This was death. There was no light greeting me, my grandmother didn't welcome into the world of Heaven like I had been told she would. Emotions seemed to pour through my every being, anger at my stupidity, sadness for the thought of never seeing my family again, and the horror of being stuck here forever. This uncomfortable hell, for this is what it must be.

Until my demise, I never really tried to use my voice for important things. I used it for talking back to my parents, making sarcastic remarks, and just being a bitch. Most of the times I hardly used it at all. I miss talking to people. I miss my mother's laugh and my dad's stern grunt that somehow showed his affection. I had two younger sisters, thirteen and nine. What would they do without me? Who would be there to guide them and welcome them into the realm of highschool...Not me.

The thought of never seeing any of them again, of talking to them, or bantering with them, would have sent me into tears had I not been in this hellish void, incapable of anything. Even time here seemed to be skewed. I was unable to tell whether a month or a minute has passed since my Death. I was unaware if time even existed in this place. Sometimes I heard phantom voices, which seemed miles away. Cold voices, as if they were mocking me, for what I don't know. Maybe they too found my Death pitiful?

Slowly, but surely my senses came back. I could hear the loudest of things, and only those. One time I happened to hear the sound dogs, barking madly. I couldn't help but mock shudder, dogs were not my favorite animals. They weren't horrible, I just didn't enjoy them slobbering all over me. Sometimes if I listened closely, I could hear a woman's voice. I tended to think that it was just a hallucination from my lonely isolation.

It was like this for a very long time, until one day, it wasn't. The walls that surrounded me were moving, I was moving. I was born Madelina, Princess Madelina. It was strange to live your life in another modern world, and then be completely thrusted back into time. That wasn't supposed to happen was it?

Everything was blurry, but not unrecognizable. I was lifted up and placed in a set of arms. I was found staring up at a woman whose face was so close to mine that I could tell you what she looked like. She had long pale blonde hair that was currently sticking to her forehead, dripping with sweat. Her cold stormy grey eyes stared down at me with a look of disdain.

Seeing such eyes, almost dripping with disgust might've made me cry out to her, hoping that she would tell what I had done to her, which had caused such an ugly emotion within her. But that was before. Before that hell, which I now knew was the womb in which I had been carried. Being in that forsaken place was as if I were constantly dying over and over again, being suffocated by that smoke, and unable to breath.

Now... now I just felt.. disconnected? Almost as cold as the eyes which my new 'mother' looked at me with. Of course for some reason my hell, didn't end there. Now I was stuck being in a new body, with a feeble brain, utterly useless limbs, and eyes which could never seem to focus properly.

Never before had I ever felt so useless. So dependant. That had to change. I had not emotions for my new...mother. I'll probably never see her as my mother, my mother was an artistic feminist who had brown hair and deep meaningful green eyes that could create a fire within you. She didn't resemble ice, she resembled a firework. Perhaps I might get along with this woman. Perhaps, we'd be closer than I could ever imagine.  
It was then, my blurry vision took in my surroundings. We were in a bed that had royal blue and red drapes. She was wearing a white cotton sleeping gown. The walls were made of stone, at least that's what it looked like. This wasn't like any hospital I'd ever known.

The worse had yet to come, as her mouth opened and her light voice was filled with utter boredom, as if I was worth nothing. "It's a girl. Pity."


	2. Pressing Against Stone

**In case all of you are idiots, or some of you anyway. I was being sarcastic in my last Author's note. I don't believe my writing is on the genius level. Not at all.**

Slowly growing from a newborn baby's body to a slightly older, three year olds, still weak and useless, body was not at all a pleasant experience. Living in medieval times while growing up as a girl, made this much worse. Both my father, the king, and my mother,r the queen, desired a male child, which as I once heard my "mother" say in one of the few times I have actually seen her, would be of use to them. I would not say that I was particularly neglected seeing as how the servants of the castle took care of me. However, I will say, with certainty that growing up these years, I was lacking in affection as one would expect to have as a child.

The females of this era were taught to sew, and the ways of etiquette. "You need to learn to be silent, a man does not like a woman who speaks." It was what mother always taught me, it was the only time some sort of emotion entered her stone-cold eyes, the desire to be free. The emotion was always locked away only seconds after it was present.  
My mother said a lot of things I could tell she disagreed with.  
I had four older brothers, but the more men in the line to be king the better. A girl could be used to strengthen ties and pop out children, but that was all they were considered worthy for. My very own father had made it illegal for women to fight, or get an education, punishable by death.  
I had gained nearly all my mother's looks, but my father's blue eyes and my mother's grey eyes had merged into a mixture. I had a pointed face, I reminded myself of an elf. I had platinum blonde hair, nearly white. I was always complimented in a way, that I would make a beautiful wife one day. It was sickening.  
My eldest brother was fifteen now. His name is Wisgarus and I hated him. He had the dark brown hair of my father, along with my father's blue eyes. He gained a lot of personality traits from my father as well, arrogance and demanding were two of them. He enjoys the company of others, just not what father might have wanted during this time and era. Being a sneaky three year old girl had it's privileges. You were nearly invisible until the day you turned fourteen, which was the time you could get engaged.  
Azorius, who is twelve, hated my Wisgarus as much as I did. You could say he was my favorite of my brothers, his relationship towards me at a slight disliking, but only because I took some more attention from mother. Sadly for him he was near identical towards Wisgarus, except for the higher cheekbones he had gained from my mother. You could say Azorius had an obsession with mother, bordering unhealthy.  
Merek, the ten year old brat I was forced to call older brother, he was the most cowardly, yet beastly boy you'd ever know. He mocked me for my gender, sexist pig. I can't say I can entirely blame him. My father's actions made him who he is. He would beat up little peasant boys, but when they would show some sort of defence for themselves, he'd call the guards to throw them in prison.  
Drystan and I had a mutual agreement, as we were the two youngest. We could attack and insult each other, but we would team up if our older brothers tried to harm us or bully us in anyway. He is six, and I can already tell he had our father's love for women, being a charmer already.  
That was my new family. I thoroughly disliked most of them. (If you can't tell.) Other than being Canada from Hetalia, my new life was alright. That is until one day, I truly learned how no one really cared.

I was in shadows through the halls, staying mostly out of sight as usual, when I came upon it. Before this I had known that my father was a terrible man. One who did not care how he got what he wanted so long as he did. I had heard the servants talk in hushed whispers, in fear if they were caught voicing the atrocities which he had committed. However, it wasn't until this moment when it really hit me. It wasn't until then, that I realized that how and things really were, and how much worse that they could, become.

I was on my way to the kitchens, because the servants had once again forgotten to bring my food, when I heard scuffling noises coming from the hallway ahead of me, and abruptly stopped, my platinum, shoulder length hair brushing against my face. Slowly creeping forward I saw for the first time, what my "father" did in this castle.

"Please my lord, stop- my lord-ah!" It was one of the younger servants, eighteen year old Mira. She was astonishingly beautiful with wheat colored hair and eyes the color of the sky. I fell against the stone hallway's wall, not able to move. I couldn't do anything to stop this, I was a three year old girl.  
"I...am...the...king!" My father slowly yelled aloud, his words gapped and yet slurred together. He was drunk. As a king, he got to feast on every wine you can think of. I was unsure on whether to cover my eyes or cover my ears. My father is a monster. A horrible human being.  
It took him around forty minutes, and he came out of the kitchens looking satisfied with his life. He was so drunk he didn't notice me practically hugging the wall, hate gathering in my eyes. Being the good human being I know I am, I walked into the kitchen, knowing exactly what layed on the ground. Mira was gathering her torn dress, tears running through her eyes. A bruise already forming on her cheek.  
I came from behind and hugged her. She flinched from my touch and nearly hissed at me, she pushed me away like a sack of worthless potatoes. "You're no better than him." It was cold. It was awful. It was true.  
Word Count: 285  
I could have done something. I could have told mother, though I doubt she'd care. An action was always an action and I had taken none. She gathered her dress and apron and limped out, spitting at my feet.  
No one would punish her for it. I was just a girl that no one cared for after all.


	3. A Rainy Day

(Third Person)  
Shiruba, she had gown to despise her new name Madelina. It was a beautiful name, but she would always be Shiruba. The Japanese-American teenager who died by suffocation. She had never forgotten the terrible experience of listening to the sounds of a rapist and his victim. Her father and their servant.  
Mira had made her words known that she hated the royals, like an idiot. She was hanged two months after that no doubt traumatic incident. Shiruba had been forced to watch, her father had enjoyed Mira's death. Shiruba didn't make dumb decisions, not most of the time anyway. As much as she wished to bring her father justice for it should have been his neck that cracked, not an innocent servant.  
Shiruba raked through her blonde hair with her fingers, she wasn't allowed to cut it. Part of her wanted to rebel, but the near adult mind refused to bend towards her young and childish urges.  
"Madelina, I'm sure the villagers would wish to see their youngest Prince and Princess." Drystan looked at their mother angrily, mother simply glanced at his expression, uncaring.  
"Yes mother." The last time Shiruba had back talked to Muriele, or mother, was when she was four. She did not want to meet fellow princes and princesses. They turned out to be just what she expected, snobbish and quite gullible.  
Drystan wrapped his arm around hers and he tugged her along into the village. "Merek is out here as well. They just wanted us out of castle because they're making plans for Wisgarus's wedding date and only those over the age of twelve can attend the meeting."  
Merek was every bit of bully you could think of. He killed Drystan's pet rabbit, and presented it to their father as if it was wild. Drystan vomited his dinner that night and cried himself to sleep. Everyone could hear it through the stone. Shiruba wanted to avoid Merek at all costs.

Shiruba glanced at the small copper pieces in the little girl's sweaty palm. It was enough for at least half a loaf of bread. "Excuse me, but what has this child done to deserve her mocking?" There was anger underlining the sentence. The girl was merely a toddler.  
Drystan elbowed her sharply in her arm, silently telling her that they should move on. The men seemed to collapse to the ground in their laughter. Drystan tried to tug her away from her spot, it took most of her strength, but she kept her feet planted into the worn dirt.  
The girl gained a blush and she looked at the ground. "Y-you don't have to do anything I-" Her dirt covered bare feet making a pile of dust.  
"No, it is wrong. By the order of me and my brother, Prince Drystan, allow this girl to have a mere loaf of bread. If you don't, you'll find yourself in the dungeons for trying to refuse my orders." She doubted that would actually happen, but they didn't need to know that.  
The Vendor's faces paled as they took in Drystan and Shiruba's royal tunic and dress. "Princess Madelina, I make my deepest apologies."  
"Do well to remember that this girl is with me." Shiruba claimed confidently and grasped the toddler's stubby hand, ignoring the layers of grime. Her blue-grey eyes daring them to disobey her.

"Y-Yes, Princess." The vendor stuttered as he took in her confidence(false), and handed the toddler a burnt dry loaf of bread. Grabbing Drystan's hand and pulling the child along them, Shiruba set a quick pace towards the castle. They had been gone long enough for the marriage plans to have been made. The guards upon seeing them immediately opened the creaking rod iron gate, with a salute.  
Letting go of Drystan's hand once they were all safely inside Shiruba was about to take the child to her chambers for a bath to wash the filth off of her, but was stopped as the child stopped, and fearfully asked her,  
"W-why did you bring me here?"

"Because I'm a nice person." Shiruba remarked, pissed off. That had been a nerve-wracking experience for a five year old. At seeing the girl's frightened expression, her gaze softened. "I apologize. You did nothing wrong. I'm Madelina, but can call me Shiruba."  
The girl's expression turned curious. "Shiruba..I'm Rane. I don't have a last name."  
Her innocent voice turned a little sad. Shiruba patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, with me, you don't need one." Shiruba pulled a cliche thumbs up. Rane stared in confusion. Shiruba gave her an all-knowing smile.  
"Daughter, I didn't think you were the type to talk to such filth." Muriele spoke from the door entering Shiruba's chambers. She almost seem to float gracefully in the air.  
"I don't, I found that she has the potential to be my handmaiden." Shiruba calmly defended Rane.

"Isn't it impro-impropriate?" Rane nearly stuttered and had a heart attack as she covered her pale dirty chest.  
"Inappropriate, improper...Only if you have horrible intentions." Shiruba laughed, but her mind flashed towards the incident with Mira and her father. Rane nodded slowly and nervously, she stepped into the cooling bathwater.  
Shiruba frowned, "Rane has someone touched you inappropriately?" Rane shook her head as fast as she could, it was surprising Rane's head didn't fall off. It was suspicious and Shiruba didn't question it any further. Rane would tell her when she wanted to.

Sitting Rane down, Shiruba poured some soap unto a rag and began to scrub the grime, and who knows what else, off, taking care not to be too harsh and going slowly so she didn't Rane. When she got to her hair she used her fingers to comb it out and get the tangles out of her hair, probably adding an inch in length after undoing the knots. After washing all of the suds off her Shiruba grabbed two soft white towels and wrapped one around her hair and the other her body, once Rane dried off. Seeing the maid still standing in the room waiting to be dismissed Shiruba told her, while setting Rane atop her bed and sifting through some clothes,  
"Could we have two plates of food? You can leave after that."

Rane was sitting uncomfortably on the bed, unused to being so clean. The servant returned with two steaming plates of food of chicken and other assorted vegetables. Rane's mouth practically watered. Shiruba finally found one of her older medieval gowns that resembled the Gryffindor colors. You could say she inwardly puked up her lunches while wearing it. Shiruba was more of a Slytherin gal. It was made of high end gold satin fabric, with a very nice brocade damask fabric.  
Rane cuddled into it and Shiruba helped put it on. Rane then proceeded to dig in to the plate of food. Almost quite literally, as her fingers poked small holes into the white meat. Shiruba smacked at Rane's fingers lightly. "Bad manners Rane."  
It was a long night of something Shiruba never wished to teach ever again.

 **I hope you all liked Rane. She is very interesting character to me.**


	4. A Rainy Ending

**Don't worry, the traveling through universes will come. Soon my follower soon.**

Rane had become my personal servant. Obviously I didn't make her do much of anything, I did teach her to read and write. For the first time in a long time, the rock shell that was my heart was growing soft and mushy. I didn't mind it either. It was a great feeling. Her blue eyes would peer up at me, eager to learn. It was hard to remember that I was only a year older than her. Today was different. Rane was lying sick in bed. It was the obvious symptoms of Influenza. No one had cures to anything, humans just had to deal with it. I had no doubt that Rane would have died earlier on the streets but I took her in, and it the illness slowed. Even for two weeks.

When Rane had first started to cough and sneeze, I had naively assumed a cold. It seemed that I had forgotten what time era I was in for just a few days. I had to be escorted out of Rane's quarters after her sickness bordered on lethal. I remembered her looking at me with her helpless, tear filled blue eyes as her sweaty palm was ripped out of mine.

"Don't leave me Shiru..." I had told her my real name. She didn't question me, she went along with it. The other servants had given her strange looks. She had ignored them in favor of trusting me completely. I hated my moment of weakness for her. I had faltered before leaving the room. I couldn't be there. I couldn't watch the sky fall forever, her eyes turn lifeless as her skin became pale with death.

So I waited outside, in a room adjacent to my own, where Rane was resting. For days I could hear her hacking coughs, and dry heaving, until they became less frequent. I remember I couldn't bear not being able to comfort her any longer. The memory of her blue eyes pleading with me to stay with her. So I ran to where she was sleeping, with rasping breath, unlike how she usually made barely a sound while she slept. I kneeled by the bedside and clasped her sweaty, pale hand in mine.

No matter how many times they're rough hands had tried to ease my hands, well any of my body -parts away from her, I stuck to Rane's side. It was a tragic moment as I stared at her collapsed tiny body. Her breaths became slower, slower, and then they stopped. Rane, believe it or not, was the closest thing to a friend I had ever had. In the much too small three weeks I had known her, I had grown closer to her than I had to almost all of my other family members. Drystan doesn't count, we look after each other's backs, that's different.

Some of the male servants proceeded to take away her body, most likely going to burn it. Before they could though, I got the daisy chain bracelet I had made for her off her wrist. Something to remember her by, though I doubt I could ever forget her.

Securing it around my own wrist, I sat there numbly for hours remembering trying to every time she smiled. How her eyes shone with pure joy, and the smile which brightened my entire world. Rane had turned into my little sister the weeks I had known her. The one who I would take care and who I would always protect. With her loss, I resolved to harden my heart again. To make sure that I would be able in survive in this world, because such a loss, was an everyday occurrence during this time.

And I had to remember that. As one single tear fell from my eye, I didn't notice the human shadow creeping against the dimly lit walls, right behind me. A large hand forced itself to cover my mouth. I screamed, but it was muffled. "Shhh." The person whispered, I could tell it was a female. "I don't mean you harm. I need you to calm down, and follow me."

The woman let me breath through my mouth again and I turned to see a very familiar looking person, except older and with dark brown hair...But the eyes, the sky filled eyes were the same.

"R-Rane." I had just seen Rane die though, this couldn't be Rane. Rane had red hair.  
"Close enough, it's Rosa." Rosa said abruptly. I noticed the miniscule differences between her and Rane, this girl had to be at least twelve.

The small tattoo on her arm made me gasp in shock. I knew that mark far to well. "You're an apprentice to Merlin." Rosa smiled and nodded silently. She led me through the castle hallways until we came to one of the older stone corridors. She looked side to side and knocked three times on the moss covered stone.

I looked in awe as a passageway opened.

Seeing an old, thin staircase in the dim light of the passageway, I follow Rosa down it, as she shuts the passage door behind us. Stopping once we reach the bottom I grab her arm to pull her to a stop, which was quite difficult for my five year old body to accomplish, and asked her with suspicion,  
"Where are bringing me?"  
Rosa merely pulled her arm away from me, and said, "Merlin wishes to see you."

Merlin, the Merlin? He was a fairytale, even in this world. "You believe in fairytales?" Rosa glared at me, it felt like a dagger stabbing into my heart. Those were Rane's eyes. She didn't deserve them.  
"People think rebirth is as well, but you and I both know how that turned out." Rosa smirked at me and my eyes widened in shock.  
"You're like me." I whispered out in a somewhat husky tone.

"In a way. My grandmother was like you. She told me stories. Rane never got to hear them." Rosa laughed and whipped out her arm from my tight grasp.

"You know Rane." I questioned sharply. The wounds in my fist shaped organ, still fragile.  
"Knew. We're cousins, after I was offered an apprenticeship by Merlin, I couldn't refuse. He told me I had to cut ties with all whom I loved. I did. Merlin is a manipulative bastard, but he's a powerful genius. It turns out I would be his servant that would help him find an apprentice."

"But that isn't fair!" My childishness broke free for just a moment.

"I dug my grave and now I have to sit in it. Always read the fine print." Rosa whispered and we pulled to a stop at an old ancient looking door. She didn't bother to knock and opened it casually.  
A man sat in...A blue hawaiian shirt and purple bellbottom pants. His beard was in a giant grey braid. My eyes burned at the eyesore that sat doing disco moves to music.

Rosa coughed loudly. I just stared at the horror scene in front of me and stated bluntly, "You're supposedly Merlin."


	5. Plot Moving Forward

**This is the biggest chapter ja ne!**

The twinkle in his eyes diminished as he took in my long hair and appearance. "A girl...As my destined apprentice. It's a shame." His once sparkling eyes turned cold. "Are you sure she is the right one."

Rosa nodded. "I am positive, the amulet led me to her."

"The last apprentice I had that was female, she destroyed my entire world." Merlin sharply stated.

I had bristled in anger. Shame...Pity, I had heard those words my whole life just because of something I couldn't help. I shouldn't have to be ashamed of my gender. I almost spoke of my anger, but Merlin continued. "Female wizards tend to be more powerful, yet twisted at the same time. They grow knowledgeable so quickly, they have the brain capacity to. While men, mere mortal men do not.

"If my gender is such a big deal, can I go back and mourn my loss of a friend now." I was tired of it. Merlin started to chuckle, and then hit his head repeatedly on the wall.

"Did you actually think that there was a secret passageway in your pathetic castle!"

"Yeah, I do. It's right behi-" My words were cut short as there was nothing but wall behind me.

"I'm not an idiot Miss Raiku." I silently gasped in shock. Of course Merlin would know my true last name. He's Merlin.

"So how did I get here then? A dimensional portal?!" I angrily exclaimed to him. Here he was mocking my gender, and stopping me from properly mourning Rane.

At my exclamation he looked up at me from his seat, slightly smirking as he were amused and slowly starting clapping, "Congratulations Dear, you got it right on your first try."

Huh? My pissed off answer, was right? Although it does make sense. If theres no passageway in the castle then it has to be a doorway that can move, which would be a portal. A dimensional portal because Merlin was talking about a different world than this one, although thats pretty flimsy evidence.

"Well you're not really my apprentice, but more of my successor. To be blunt, I am dying. Only someone worthy can have my memories and powers. The amulet chose you."

Rosa pulled out a golden amulet she had hidden somewhere on her person. She smiled cheekily as she swung it back and forth.

"The only question is, do you accept. After taking my memories and powers, I will no longer be here, but everything that I own will be yours." I blinked and looked as the room became bigger and bigger. I wouldn't mind living here. I wouldn't mind leaving my world behind.

"And you won't be alone. Rosa is your servant, she'll obey your every whim and need." Rosa gained an irritated look on her face. I smiled at the thought. It was slightly funny and yet depressing because I wouldn't wish that on someone.

"I-I just want to make the world better. I accept." I didn't want to under and over think this. I didn't want to be stupid and stubborn with my odd logic. I needed this. I could get my revenge on people like those street vendors, on rulers like my father, for Rane.

Merlin grasped onto my hand and started to chant an odd powerful sounding language. Then there was white.

I awoke and the world was suddenly a lot smaller and I realized that was because I had grown. I was no longer my five year old self. A mirror appeared in front of me, showing me what I looked like.

I was at least seventeen and my white blonde hair reached the back of my knees. My breasts were fully grown to at least a C-cup. I was curvy and I couldn't help but stare and admire myself..no..Madelina. I had to face the sad reality that this wasn't my body, my body was the most boring thing on modern Earth and Madelina's is angelic.

Turning away from the mirror I asked Rosa to lead me to my room. Following her through various corridors we arrived after going through a corridor with doors on either side, which I would have to find out about later. Once in my room, and had dismissed Rosa, I saw a large open upside-down L shaped room. In the first half was a small cooking area, equipped with various types of cooking tools, ranging from knives, to pans, to a blender. The other half of the room was raised two step higher than the kitchen area. It was a bedroom area, with a large queen size bed, nightstand on either side, and a medium sized closet attach to the room. The color scheme throughout the whole room was an almost gold wood flooring, red kitchen cabinets, as well as sheets on my bed, paired with dark royal blue walls. I had realized how tired I was once I received Merlins memories and powers, so once i had seen all of the room, I got into the large bed and fell asleep.

I awoke to the strange feeling of a distinct paranoia. My blue-grey eyes fluttered over to the hall, it was almost unnoticeable unless you truly focused on it. It was the hall of a fancy hotel, the flat red carpet and the doors that had the same color of pearls. Each of the doors had a bronze number printed on it.

The hallway creeped me out, it creeped me out a lot. I felt my body lift itself up and I unwillingly walked towards the hall, my feet tiptoeing against the red carpet. "Back away from the hall!"

Rosa's voice must have shocked my feet into finally obeying my will. Rosa stared at me with her blue eyes widened. "Not yet." Her eyes turned joy-filled. "We haven't packed yet."

"What do you mean we haven't packed yet?" I asked her bewildered. "They're just doo-... They're portals aren't they."

Looking at her amused eyes I knew I was right, especially when she said, "These doors are unused, or "dead" worlds as they are sometimes called. Behind these doors are worlds which you, as a wizard, can change to your liking." After a slight pause she continued, "Of course, it takes a clear picture of what you want, extreme concentration, and having your new abilities and magic under control."

"Then why are there so many?" I questioned, what was the use for a never-ending hallway of dead worlds.

Rosa smirked, "Well every world is technically frozen, doomed to repeat until something disturbs it. You can change the worlds to your will. This first door though, it's Merlin's personal world. Push that red button and that could be your kingdom."

I looked back into the hallway, sure enough the first door had a big shiny red button on it's left.

Of course Merlin had to put in a big shiny red button. He was trying to be "Modern" according to his memories. Walking over to it, I pressed it with with my index finger, looking back at Rosa after nothing happened. Seconds later the shifting of... gears? could be heard, until the pearly white door slid open, leaving me flabbergasted at what was inside.

Just a white space, I could feel the left over energy thrumming in the air. It seemed to enter every one of my orifices and plunder my mind. It was an addictive feel. Rosa seemed to be throwing things in bags as she hummed unknown songs. She looked me in the eyes, her smile widening. "You ready to go."

I hesitantly nodded.

 **We're finally moving on with the story. Yayzas!**


End file.
